PVZ Heroes: A King's Return
by Sir Espeon
Summary: King Arthur Pendragon of the British Empire was sent 250 years into the future. He soon found out his disappearance caused the empire to fall to the hand of the Zombie Romans. He made friends and love along the way to finding what sent him to the future and how can he go back to the past. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PvZ or any of its characters. I only own the plot. (Pre-published)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where am I?

 **A/N: Okay, before you say anything, or ram me with a monster truck and blow up my house for not sticking to the plan I had for this story, let me explain why am I publishing it this early on. As I said in IWLTHY chapter 7, I was going to pre-publish the first three chapters of this story to get your opinions on the plot in order to create a much better quality for the story. So here it is! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is more than needed!**

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_  
I felt cold. I opened my eyes to realize that I was lying on the ground at an unfamiliar place. All I could see was weird looking houses and a gloomy purple sky. I tried to recall what had happened to me that made me ended up being here but my memories were vague and blurry.  
Suddenly, something made a really strange noise. I looked around to see a mailbox at a shape of a zombie head. Its mouth and eyes glowed red and seemed like its making that noise. Where in the world am I?  
I didn't know what the weird noise that the mailbox made was about, but right after that, a group of zombies came rushing towards me. Even the zombies were weird looking. They were wearing some sort of brown top and blue pants. Some of them wore a metal bucket or a pointy orange top hat but most of them didn't wear any of these hats. Could this get any weirder?  
As they ran like barbarians towards me, I tried to fight them off. I was trained to fight when I was a young so a couple of unarmored zombies wouldn't be too much of a problem.  
I started shooting peas at them and as I thought, they fell pretty quickly. As I was finishing off the last zombie, something shot by above me. It turned around and stopped in front of me. It was another strange looking zombie, a buff one wearing some sort of tight purple suit that covers his whole body. He (as I assume) had shiny wavy dark hair and an eye-mask, something I'd expect an assassin to wear. He threw at me some punches but I dodged all of them pretty easily and stepped away from him to keep the distance. He immediately blasted a beam of purple light from his fist. I don't know what in the name of Jesus that was but it was best dodging it. I found a bush to take cover from the beam. I could hear footsteps from the zombie heading towards my cover spot. All of the sudden, the sound footsteps stopped and the sound of peas being fired replaces it.  
I looked up to see a peashooter wearing purple cape and hood with a purple eye-mask fighting the zombie. I got to say, I had never seen such an even fight as this one in my entire life. They flew around throwing punches and launching ranged attacks at each other. Eventually, the peashooter managed to gracefully and swiftly sneaked behind the zombie and bombarded him with peas. Caught by surprise, the zombie retreated by taking off into the darker part of the sky. The peashooter then turned to me.  
-I've never seen a plant being far away from our territory like this. What's your name?  
A female voice, that shocked me. I didn't expect the one fighting that weird zombie to be a female! And besides she didn't even know who I am! What kind of world am I in?!  
-You don't recognize me? Where is this place?  
She seemed a bit surprised.  
-I guess you're not from around here. This is Suburbia, the town where battles between plants at zombies happen really intensely.  
Suburbia? Where on Earth is Suburbia? This is clearly not England.  
-And what do you mean I don't recognize you. I just met you! Of course I don't!  
She seemed to be a little irritated but still looked surprised nonetheless.  
-Oh sorry, I'm Arthur Pendragon, it's a pleasure to meet you.  
She then looked a bit more relaxed, she even gave me a warm smile.  
-Hello Arthur, since you're not from this region you probably don't know but I'm known as Green Shadow to everybody around here. Since you are new around then I guess it's okay to tell you my real name if you're interested.  
Green Shadow, sounded like a great name.  
-I would like to know your real name.  
She smiled.  
-My real name is Amelia Greene, nice to meet you Arthur.  
She held out her leaf and I gladly shook it. Usually I only shake leaves with lords and emperors, but since she didn't know who I really am then it was fine. I was never known as a noble king anyway. I did things that no predecessor kings had ever done like allowing normal citizens to come into the palace and report important news when they need to.  
-So why do come here Arthur, any specific intentions you might want to share?  
Ooo... I didn't even know that myself.  
-I don't know, I woke up here. And my recent memories are really blurry.  
-So you just woke up here you say. Where are you from?  
-Oh, I'm from London of course. I thought you can recognize the accent.  
She seemed shocked.  
-Yes, your accent is pretty odd, but as far as I know the whole Great Britain collapsed in the eighteenth century by the Roman Empire.  
What?!  
-What do you mean it fell in the eighteenth century, which year is this?  
-Uh, 2017 of course!  
2017?2017! Really?! That meant I was 250 years in the future?! God above help me!  
-Uhm, Arthur? You looked shock about the whole 2017 thing, what's wrong?  
I snapped out of my thoughts.  
-Oh, nothing! Just a bit of woolgathering.  
She gave me a suspicious look.  
-Sure... So you want a lift back into town?  
A lift? What?  
-Okay... I guess.  
She grinned at me and grabbed tightly onto my pods with hers. Then she took off with an incredible speed.  
Seconds later, we arrived at a small town. Much more familiar looking houses with lovely flower beds on the side. The sky here was pure blue, not purple which was wonderful. She landed on a brick walkway. Everyone around seemed to have their eyes on her. Guess she was pretty famous around here.  
-Woah. That's gonna take a while to get used to... Ugh, I'll probably lose my breakfast...  
She chuckled.  
-It will take a couple more rides to get used to.  
I held back the urge to vomit. I'm a gentleman, a king, vomiting in front of a lady is unacceptable.  
-Well I guess I'll see you around.  
She said before flying off to god knows where.  
I looked as she flew away. There was one thing that was sure: I wouldn't have been alive if not for her.

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_  
After bringing Arthur back to the plants' territory, I headed back to the HQ. Unsurprisingly, the first plant I saw in the heroes room is Tracie, aka Rose.  
-Amy! How's the day girl?  
I sat down next to her and grabbed an apple.  
-Fine as always. Though I did meet this guy.  
Tracie seemed intrigued.  
-Ooo... a guy eh?  
I rolled my eyes. God, she can be really annoying sometimes.  
-Yes, and there's something really odd about him.  
She looked even more intrigued.  
-Odd eh, so that's good. Normal guys have never gotten your attention before.  
I let out a huge sigh.  
-No, I'm serious. He said he's from London.  
Tracie's expression turned from playful to shocked.  
-London? I thought that city is cramped with zombies?  
-Yeah, me too. He didn't even know how did he get here. He said he just woke up on the sidewalk at the outskirts of Zomburbia.  
-Really?!  
-Yeah!  
She's now serious, which is awesome since we rarely see her this focused on a problem before.  
-What's his name?  
-Arthur Pendragon. Pretty nice name if you ask me.  
Her eyes widened. She's probably shocked or frightened.  
-What is it?  
She slowly replied, her voice was shaking.  
-Did... did you s...said Arthur... Pendragon?  
-Yeah, why?  
Then she bombarded me with a ton of questions.  
-How old was he?  
-He looked like he was in his early twenties.  
-What color was his eyes?  
-Uhm... blue, I guess.  
-Accent?  
-Weird accent, he said it was British.  
-Strange behavior?  
-Uh... he didn't know that Great Britain fell in the eighteenth century. He even asked me what year it is now and seemed to be surprised when I said it is 2017.  
She looked really concerned.  
-What's wrong Trace?  
-A...Amy... I think you might ha... have just met the... the infamous 'missing king'...  
Wait what?!  
-You mean the king that went missing which lead to the fall of the Great Britain in the hand of Roman Zombies?!  
-Yes...  
-You're kidding.  
-I'm not joking Amy, look at this painting and see if it looks like him.  
She showed me a painting of a peashooter who looked exactly like Arthur, only that Arthur didn't wear a crown. This is no doubt King Arthur Pendragon. Holy Guacamole!  
No wonder he was surprised about the whole 2017 thing.  
-Where is he now?  
Tracie looked as serious as ever.  
-I'll lead you there.

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_  
Well this is bad. I didn't have any money with me to buy food. Plants here didn't know me so I couldn't get free food for being a king. Besides if I can, I'd never do such things. From the look of it, I would have to fast until I somehow get some money to buy food. But I hadn't eaten anything for two hundred and fifty years and my stomach was growling for food. I sat down in front of a small dark alleyway, trying to forget about the hunger. Who would have thought a king like me to be in this situation.  
Unexpectedly, a familiar figure came up to me. And yes, the only plant that was familiar to me here was of course Amelia.  
-Hey Arthur! What are you doing sitting here? Shouldn't you be having lunch right now?  
I let out a huge sigh.  
-I have no money miss Greene. I woke up here remember?  
-Oh right, so how about you go join me and my friend on lunch?  
I was amused. She had only known me for two hours and she already invited to eat lunch with her and her friend. Though back in the days, kings and lords usually treated their guest like that, inviting them to a meal.  
-I'm really appreciated miss Greene and I'd love to.  
-Man, I didn't notice this before, but you really talk like some fancy historical dude.  
That's because I am one!  
-So shall we go?  
-Sure, lead the way miss.

The restaurant she took me to is not nearly as fancy and glamorous as what I'm used to but anything will do right now.  
A rose seems to be waving at us and Amelia leads me towards her.  
-Arthur, I'd like you to meet Tracie Holly, my fellow hero friend.  
I gave her a bow.  
-A pleasure to meet you miss Holly.  
She looked like she was thinking about something. Am I doing something wrong? Usually guests greet me like this.  
-Nice to meet you Arthur.  
Amelia immediately cuts in.  
-Great, shall we make our order?

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_  
As we had lunch, I definitely noticed some of Arthur's behavior that prove Tracie's guess. He said he was hungry but he eats really gently and slowly. He even uses knife and fork to eat fries, who even does that? As soon as we finished our meal, Tracie winked to me and I took that as signal to ask my questions.  
-Arthur, I'd like you to answer this question truthfully.  
-Of course, you can ask me anything.  
I raised an eyebrow, he definitely didn't know what he was bumping into.  
-Arthur, were you born in 1744?  
He was surely taken by surprise as he dropped his fork.  
-How do you know?  
-So you are born in 1744. In that case, I have another question for you. Were you the king of the British Empire before you woke up on the Zomburbian sidewalk?  
The eyes and mouth are wide open. He was clearly shocked.  
-Yes,... I am...  
-Then why didn't tell me when you realized you were in the future?  
He looked down at the table, probably because of the shame.  
-I just didn't want to put anyone in such a mess with me miss Greene. It'd make me feel really bad!  
Now is my turn to be surprised. Never once in my life have I heard of a king this nice and genuine, especially a ruler of such a big empire like Britain.  
-Your majesty... I'm sorry I sounded so critical, I didn't know... But I'm a heroine, it's my job to try to solve those mess, okay?  
He looks a bit better.  
-Okay, thank you miss Greene.  
-And yeah, please call me Amelia or Amy for short, miss Greene sounds a bit too unnatural.  
-So you also shouldn't call me your majesty, just call me by my name okay?  
-Sure thing.  
He smiles warmly at me. Man, I know I shouldn't be thinking this way about an important historical character but he looks quite cute.  
-Well, now you need to find a place for you to live until we find out a way to take you back to your time.  
Tracie's right, we can't leave him on streets! Besides, if the zombies find out that he's here, they'll hunt him down for sure.  
-You can stay at my place if you don't mind.  
He grins.  
-Thanks... Amy, that'd be perfect!  
He then gives me the most unexpected gesture: A warm hug. I must have blushed madly, since Tracie was giggling crazily. I swear to god my lack of experience with guys can possibly kill me.  
-So shall we get going?

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I bent the history too much, I just want it to fit with the plot that I've got going.**  
 **In reality:**  
 **-Western Roman Empire fell in the 5th century, Eastern Roman Empire (Byzantine Empire) fell in the 15th century, so none of them lasted until the 18th century like in my story.**  
 **-British Empire didn't fell in the 18th century. In fact, it hasn't fallen yet.**  
 **-The real King Arthur Pendragon lived in the 5th century, not the 18th.**  
 **And yes, I am a huge history nerd.**  
 **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Music and Dance

 **A/N: This is gonna be a long chapter with no action, just the improvement of Arthur's and Amelia's relationship. So if that's not what you are into then skip this chapter. Cheesy and mushy alert!**

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_

Amelia lead me back to her place and I gotta say, she has a really nice house for a full time heroine. It's a beautiful small yellow bungalow with flower beds all around it on the outskirts of town. Of course she had to take off her cape, hood and mask, revealing her face before approaching the neighborhood. She looks a lot younger than I expected, probably 22 to 24. She has light blue eyes and a beautiful face.  
Though amused by her beauty, I didn't say a word about so she wouldn't feel weird towards me.  
-Come on in!  
She said as she opened the front door for me to step inside. It was a cozy little home. Even that I don't know half of the things inside, I can still figure out she lives a really simple life, which makes me admire her even more. She takes me on a quick tour around the place and then shows me the guest room. It has a weird looking queen sized bed, some sort of small table with a strange object that I don't know what for on it. The wardrobe was the most similar thing to the furniture that I got in my room.  
-Make yourself home! Call me if you need anything!  
She gets out the room, leaving me alone. I open the the strangely designed window. A gust of wind flowed in, freshening the air inside the room. I can hear birds chirping, can smell the sweet scent of daisies and daffodils, can see dandelions flying through the air. I can't believe Amy lives in such a peaceful and beautiful place while she's a zombie fighting heroine, guess there's a lot more things I don't know about her.  
I lay down on the bed. It was much more comfortable than I expected, probably because I didn't 'sleep' to well last night (or probably 250 years ago). Or because time traveling can really drain your energy, who knows. I close my eyes and enter a much needed sleep.

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_

After an hour of doing paperwork without hearing anything from Arthur's room, I decided to go check on him. When I stepped in, I see him lying on the bed sleeping. His face looks really peaceful when he's asleep. I pulled the blanket up to cover his body. Ahh... isn't he just dreamy? ... Snap out of it! I'm not supposed to think of him that way! He's a king from more than 200 years ago, I can't think about him that way! Besides, we've only met for half a day! God, I don't even know what kind of mess that I'm gonna get myself into.  
For some reasons, I decided to watch him sleep. Probably because of my feelings for him, which is really weird or because I just hate doing paperworks and I have nothing else better to do.  
After thirty minutes, Arthur woke up. He yawned and scratched his bulb.  
-Wakey wakey!  
He almost shot himself out of the bed.  
-How long have you been watching me sleep?  
I shrugged.  
-A while, about half an hour.  
-Half an hour... why?  
I shrugged again.  
-I don't have anything better to do I guess.  
He gave me confused look and got out of bed.  
-Well, I'm gonna go take care of the garden now. Feel free to join me.  
With that said, I traveled downstairs and outside to the garden. As I did the gardening work I sang songs like 'My heart will go on', 'When you believe', 'I will always love you' and even 'Proud of you'. I always like to sing when I do a tiring work (except for fighting zombies), it makes me forget about the tiredness of the job and it helps clear my mind. Though I sing a lot, I've never considered myself as a good singer. I'm an okay singer, not a good one.  
As I was out of water in the watering can and heading back inside for some more, I saw Arthur sitting at the steps to the front door.

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_

What was that about? Why did she watch me sleep? What's interesting about me sleeping? Questions started to fill up my mind. I headed downstairs. A walk would definitely make my head cleared from all these questions.

As I stepped out the door, I heard a strange but beautiful melody. Someone was singing. I headed towards the source of the melody. Who I saw singing definitely surprised me. Amy was singing a beautiful song.  
"Love in your eyes  
Sitting silent by my side  
Going on, holding hands  
Walking through the nights  
Lift me up, hold me tight  
Lift me up to touch the sky  
Teaching me to love with hearts  
Helping open my mind  
I can fly! I'm proud that I can fly!  
Show you the best of mine  
Till the end of the time  
Believe me I can fly  
I'm singing in the sky  
Show you the best of mine  
The heaven in the sky..."  
Without knowing, I found myself sitting on the steps to the front door, listening to her singing. Such a sweet melody and a beautiful voice, two things I definitely didn't expect from a tough superhero plant like her. Before I know it, I was lost in her voice. The questions from earlier now being replaced by the singing.  
Then, she stopped watering the flowers and headed inside. Of course she saw me on the way, what was I thinking? I don't even know. I couldn't think straight, I didn't know what to say to her.  
Thank goodness she only giggled and silently headed inside to fill up the watering can. Without thinking, I followed her in. Seeing this, she giggled even more.  
-You like my singing?  
I just silently nodded.  
-Well I sang fir you, now do something in return.  
-Like what?  
She thought for a second or two.  
-Can you play the piano?  
-You have a piano?  
-Yeah, a small one.  
-Where is it?  
She pointed her pod towards the corner of the 'living room', where a small little wooden piano is placed. I stepped towards it and gave it a quick check. This thing is pretty old, probably twenty years old or more, but it's still a reliable instrument. I sat down on the stool in front of the old piano and started playing my favorite piece of music, one that I've been playing for years. The melody of 'Nocturne' by Chopin filled the room. Though I haven't had the chance to play the piano for so long, my skills are definitely not rusty. My soul and passion was placed into the music, every single notes sounded pure and delicate. I finished playing and turned to look at Amy. She gave me an amused look.  
-Impressive. Can you play another song?  
-Of course!

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_

Fur Elise, March Turkish, even much more recent songs like Big Big World or Canon In D, Arthur could play it all. As he finished Canon In D, I gave him a huge applause, which he returned by bowing like what a musician would do to his audience.  
-Arthur, you must be some sort of  
musical genius! You can even play Canon In D when you first see it. That's no easy feat you know!  
-Thank you, I'm really flattered!  
God, I cannot believe a king would actually be this humble when someone compliment him. Arthur's surely no ordinary king.  
-So, what do want for dinner?  
He shrugged.  
-Anything you offer.  
Wow... now that shocked me... a lot! Seriously, how humble is he?  
-Well I'll try my best!  
Just as was about to step into the kitchen to prepare dinner, I got a phone call from Alice, aka Solar Flare.  
-Hey Alice, what's up?  
She sounded excited.  
-Party. Headquarter. 7 p.m. And don't have dinner, there'll be pizzas and spaghetti there. Clear?  
-Uh... sure... I guess.  
-Oh come on girl, stop sounding so shy and moody, loosen up a bit, you'll feel a lot better.  
-'Kay, but can bring a guest with me?  
-A guest eh? It's a cute guy isn't it?  
My face turned red like a ripe tomato.  
-No it's not!  
-Well, you can totally bring him over, I'll judge him for you.  
-Alice!  
-Bye!  
Darn it! She hung up! I swear to god, if she makes fun of my relationship life ever again, our friendship is over!  
Letting out an enormous sigh, I called out to Arthur.  
-We're eating out tonight mate!  
Oh goodness, since when did his British impression come inside my head?

When I heard party, I never thought of a big scale disco party with a DJ and a ton of plants. And boy, I regret going here in the first place.  
-Hey hey Amy!  
Alice came up to me from the crowd.  
-Had L.E.A.F approved this?  
She sighed.  
-Come on girl! Stop being such a party pooper! So, where's your guest?  
I pointed at Arthur, who was right next to me.  
-Alice, meet Arthur Pendragon.  
Of course Arthur bowed down to say hello to her. Why does a king bow down this much?  
Alice gave him a good scan and then whispered into my ears.  
-He's a gentleman and he's cute! You are on a win win Amy!  
-Alice!  
She laughed.  
-Come on, go join us at the heroes' tables.  
We followed her to the table. Every heroes of L.E.A.F was there.  
-Uhh oh... looks like someone brought her boyfriend!  
I blushed madly.  
-Come on Martin (aka Citron)! Can just bring a new friend to a party without him being called my boyfriend?  
-Sorry, you two looked quite cute together so I thought you two were dating.  
I blushed even more. My face is now dark green.  
-What's 'dating'?  
Arthur whispered innocently into my ears.  
-Believe me, you wouldn't want to know.  
Me and Arthur sat down next to Tracie, the only one in the table who took me and Arthur seriously.  
They started playing EDM songs which really isn't the type of music I listen to. I prefer Classical Pop and Country. Surprisingly, Arthur seemed like he enjoyed some songs which were less heavy like 'Firestone' or 'Beautiful Now'. It was good to see him enjoying himself and learning new cultures. Then the DJ played a really popular song that even a plant who doesn't listen to this genre like me know it.  
-Oh, this is my jam!  
Martin shouted when the DJ started playing the beats of 'Faded'.  
Everyone started dancing or singing along except for me and Arthur.  
Eventually, Arthur sang along too. The song's lyrics were deep (unlike shallow lyrics about drugs and sex which is common nowadays) and the beats were nice and mellow (at least for EDM's standards).  
Towards the end of the party, the DJ started playing slower and lighter songs.  
Unexpectedly, in the end the DJ made a quite shocking announcement.  
-Ladies and gentle-plants, please find your partner for this final song of the night. Let love fills the air with this final song, A Lover's Concerto!  
Wow... I did not expect a classical song to be played at this party. From somewhere behind by someone (who I bet was definitely Alice), I was pushed and stumbled into Arthur's arms.  
-Ohh... sorry...  
I awkwardly apologized to him as I quickly pulled away from his arms.  
-Oh, it's alright.  
Then, he did an absolutely unexpected gesture. He knelt down in front of me.  
-Can I have this dance?  
My eyes widened. Oh no... how am I gonna get out of this without getting into any awkwardness. Part if me wanted to said no but I couldn't just deny him.  
-Sure.  
He took my hand and pulled onto the dance floor. He moved gracefully alongside the music,  
me through every single movements of the dance. He was a musical genius and a dancing master, can he get any better? As the song finished, he spun me around three times before for swiftly pulled me into his embrace.  
We pulled away and looked around to realize that we were the only pair who was dancing, everyone else was watching. A second after that, the whole room bursted in handclaps and whistles. Arthur bowed to the crowd and decided to  
follow him and bowed as well.  
The party was soon over after that. On the way home, while Arthur was busy gazing upon the stars, I kept silent because I didn't want to make our relationship more awkward.  
-Hey, you were amazing back there.  
Why did I say that? I thought I wanted stay silent?  
-Thanks, twelve years of practicing paid off after all.  
Now I kept silent. Talking anymore to him like that would just make me feel more uncomfortable around him. But without him noticing, I walked closer to him, closing the distance between us.

* * *

 **I know I'm probably rushing their relationship to fast but trust me, this is not going to be a lame and boring relationship.**  
 **Also: -In reality: Nocturne, Fur Elise, March Turkish were composed in the nineteenth century, not the eighteenth so Arthur would not have heard of them.**  
 **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big Vs Demonic/ Leaked Truth

 **A/N: Last chapter that's getting pre-published! So strap on to your seats folks, because this chapter is gonna contain a lot of actions! Or at least more than the usual chapters.**

 **Enjoy! Constructive criticism is always needed!**

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_

It has been roughly a week since the day I found myself on the Zomburbian sidewalk. Staying in Amy's house is great but when she goes working I am left alone without much to do. So I decided to go out for a long walk around town since the weather is really nice today.  
I gotta say, I've never been to a town that's as quiet and peaceful as Suburbia. Back in London in the old days, the industrial revolution just started and factories are built every where, making the city extremely noisy.  
I walk through the 'park' while humming the tune of some songs that I recently learned when I am here. I can clearly see that this 'park' is a place for lovers to 'date' (as Amy called it) since it has a lot of sakura trees, something that I had seen a lot in Japan and occasionally I would see a couple sitting under a tree or walking by.  
It's already noon before I know it and I decide to visit a nearby restaurant for lunch. Today's menu is Chinese food, which I have never tried before. I had some chicken alongside with rice, 'tofu', and seaweeds soup. They were pretty good but just a little too salty for me.  
After lunch, I took a stroll around the streets. Maybe I'll find something interesting to buy. As I reached Oak Street, a loud bang exploded. This is a really peaceful part of the town, what could possibly be the cause of that bang?  
I looked around, carefully scanning the street. As I scanned through the bank, a saw a hole at the entrance. Bingo!  
I rushed to the the bank and peeked around the hole. Inside, there's a weird-looking gargantua which has an Imp wearing white suit sitting on its shoulder. Who it is fighting is the plant I really don't want it to fight, Amy. The gargantua totally dominated the fight. It smash everything nearby using its two muscular arms. Its speed is incredibly high for a gargantua, making Amy struggles just to dodge its attack. The Imp on its shoulder seemed to be commentating the fight with a manly voice.  
-The Smash continuously overwhelms his opponent, will he able to beat the living hell out of this weed?  
The bank clerks are hiding behind the counter, witnessing the fight with frightening eyes.  
I managed to slip through the entrance and took cover behind a flipped row of chairs.  
Amy doesn't look like she can keep up with the pace of the fight anymore. As far as I know, her fighting style is sneakily taking down the opponent, but in an open combat like this she cannot win against a gargantua. She is breathing heavily and cannot jump around and dodge the attacks anymore. This resulting in her getting smashed really hard against the floor. She coughs out blood and groans painfully. I can't take this anymore, I head out of my cover and make myself an easy target.  
-Over here dead brains!  
Immediately, the gargantua turned to me with an angry look. Amy looked at me with a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing-and-why-are-you-here?' face. I knew I was getting in a lot of trouble. The gargantua began to ruthlessly swing its fist around. I was able to dodge the fists and fired peas back at him which didn't do much except for pissing it off even more. It lifted chairs and threw them towards me. Unfortunately, one chair of the bunch hit me in the face and knocked me backwards. Without hesitation, the gargantua stepped towards me and roared loudly. As it was about to swing its fist and finish me off, something distracted it. It turned around and I see Amy standing face to face with it. She was really battered and seemed like she couldn't stay on her feet any longer. And yet she decided to distract the gargantua for me.  
I watched hopelessly as it picked her up, threw her hard against the wall, making her black out and blood pour out from her bulb. Then it smashed her against the floor. I screamed silently, I felt hopelessness, I felt loss, I felt fear..., I felt vengeance! All I could see was a darkness...

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

Amelia was lying in a huge dent on the floor, a pool of blood was forming around her. The Smash had no intention of sparing her. He raised his fist, preparing to punch her again. The Imp on his shoulder, whose name is Derby laughed maniacally in his manly voice. But the punch was stopped. The Smash couldn't move his arm like is was frozen. Derby noticed a strange demonic feeling somewhere in the room. He turned around to see Arthur, or at least the peashooter's body facing him. The peashooter had a darkness surrounding him and his eyes turned from blue to gold to red every ten seconds. This felt something with a much darker soul. Derby was just telling Smash to turn around when they were lifted up and thrown backwards, smashing on the wall. It was clear, this is not a normal peashooter but rather a demon which controls the peashooter, gaining him powerful telekinetic powers.  
Arthur's demon continued to control the things around him with his superior telekinesis. After launching a dozen of chairs at big zombie, he lifted up a chunk of the floor and smashed hard it against against the zombie's head.  
Pissed off, the Smash roared furiously and jumped right towards Arthur, ready to smash the peashooter into bits. But he was stopped in mid air and fell face first on the floor.  
A part of the ceiling was ripped off and fell onto the downed gargantua. Then the two zombies were pick up and launched out of the bank into the air like an undead ballistic missile. Now the bank has two holes, one at the entrance and one on the ceiling.

* * *

 _Arthur's POV_

What happened? All I see was darkness and when it's gone, I can see a mess. The gargantua and the imp are nowhere to be found. There's now a big whole on the ceiling. Multiple chairs are smashed and broken. The wall, floor and ceiling are filled with holes and dents. The bank clerks have gone out of their cover but they were looking at me with a terrified looks. What did I do?!  
Then I saw Amy on the floor. She was lying in a pool of her own blood and she was covered in cuts and bruises. Her hood and cape was torn in many places. I rushed to her and knelt down. Suddenly, my body took control. I placed my leaves on her stem and a mossy green light glowed. What the heck am I doing? I didn't know what I was trying to do but it seemed to work. Her bulb stopped bleeding and the cuts started shrinking. After a minute of doing whatever I was doing, I felt lightheaded. My body was completely out of energy. I felt numb and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

 _Amelia's POV_

I woke up with pain in every single inch of my body. I could only remember distracting The Smash for Arthur and then get horribly beaten. I groaned.  
I heard someone else in the room but couldn't look since my neck is completely stiff.  
-Awake?  
-Yeah...  
It was Tracie.  
-So how do you feel?  
-Terrible...  
-You know, you were incredibly lucky there Amy, you've could have been killed!  
-Then why... am I... still... alive... and talking... to you?  
She let out sigh.  
-Read this.  
She showed me newspaper article:  
" Conflict at Suburbia bank  
2 p.m on the 28th, on Oak street, a pair of zombies smashed into the Suburbia bank and threatened the clerks. It was The Smash and its companion Derby. Green Shadow was able to hold off the two zombies. As witnesses confirmed, she wasn't the one who beat The Smash but rather a peashooter with telekinetic powers and an aura of darkness. The witnesses also said that he also said that he had the power of healing and he healed Green Shadow. He then blacked out due to exhaustion and is currently in Suburbia General hospital. His name is Arthur Pendragon, who apparently had no ID or passport. Could this be real or is it just a made up story created to attract the media's attention, no one knows. But the police department are starting a big investigation on the truth behind this zombie attack."  
-Oh what?! Arthur had telekinetic powers and healing powers?! Also had an aura of darkness?! Is this for real?  
-Yes it is Amy, I can surely tell that the witnesses weren't lying by the way they told the story.  
-Oh god! Now the police department are starting an investigation! Soon, news about Arthur with be spread to the zombies and they'll hunt him down.  
-Alright, calm down Amy. You're overreacting. The police might be investigating but they had hardly any clues on who he is. And who in the whole police department would believe that he is a king from the past?  
-You're... right. I am overreacting it. But the fact that Arthur had these powers really bothers me.  
-Yeah. We should ask him about that. But now relax, though you're healed by him, the doctors said you still need to spend at least a week here.  
Great! Just great! Now I need to spend a whole week in the hospital when there's like a trillion questions in my head about what the hell is going on? I just want this week to be over quickly.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! If you made it through, congrats! (Usually people don't make it through the first few lines) *self-encouraging laugh* I know I suck at writing fighting scenes and romance. So that's probably why I'm pre-publishing these three chapters. Be sure to review to give me your opinions and advises. Their won't anymore chapters of this story until November so hang on.**

 **Remember, I write fanfics to entertain you guys, not for popularity or anything like that.**  
 **Anyways, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Update Status

Hey guys! Just like to give you guys a quick update on my PvZ stories' status in general.

A King's Return: I'm currently re-writing this story from scratch. The new version will have more backstories to the characters. Amy is also gonna be renamed as Penelopea.

I Won't Let Them Hurt You/What Does It Take: I will be re-writing this whole story and add more of a backstory to the characters. Also the plot is gonna be slightly different from the original. Expect it to be a quadrilogy!

Song-Based One-shots: This is a newer project that I came up with and will be published as soon as I finish planning and writing the first One-shot.

There's the quick recap that I want to give. I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able done with them but hopefully in the very near future!

Sir Espeon/Asiandude is out! PEACE!


End file.
